The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Skimmia plant botanically known as Skimmia japonica and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Magic Marlot’.
‘Magic Marlot’ was discovered in the Summer of 1998 as a naturally occurring branch mutation on a plant of Skimmia japonica ‘Marlot’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘Magic Marlot’ was discovered in a cultivated area of Kaatsheuvel, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction by softwood cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Magic Marlot’ first occurred in the Summer of 1998 in Kaatsheuvel, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.